<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Levitt Alone by thedefinitionofendgame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819697">Levitt Alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedefinitionofendgame/pseuds/thedefinitionofendgame'>thedefinitionofendgame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Levitt &amp; Octavia Together In The End [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also John Murphy but I love him, Anders is featured but he's stupid and I hate him, Bellamy too of course, F/M, Levtavia is a new ship, Okay I'm done randomly tagging, levtavia - Freeform, that I support, this is just some backstory and yeah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:22:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedefinitionofendgame/pseuds/thedefinitionofendgame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Levitt X Octavia one-shot | Rated G | Canon-compliant with 7x05</p><p>"He could see into her thoughts, but he thanked the Shepard or whoever was watching from above that she couldn’t see into his."</p><p>A/N: *Yes i’m aware that this title sounds like “leave-it alone” and I promise, I did not plan for that. however, after careful consideration I approve and it stayed* Levtavia (Levitt &amp; Octavia) is new to The 100 fandom of ships but it's definitely making a climb. So here's their story on Bardo!</p><p> </p><p>*SPOILERS from 7x05, you've been warned!*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levitt/Octavia Blake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Levitt &amp; Octavia Together In The End [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriibaby/gifts">memoriibaby</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fanfic is dedicated to one of my IBFs, Riley (@memoriibaby on Instagram). She was dying for a Levtavia fanfic, and me being the person I am, just HAD to be the one to give her a story. So here we are. I hope you like it!</p><p>Also, while this story idea (and all dialogue not italicized) is taken from The 100 (7x05 "Welcome To Bardo" mainly) there are many aspects of the story that belong to me, and involve information that has not been divulged in the series on the date that release this. Please be aware while reading that some of this information is "made up" by me (so far, there is no "Bardo’s School For Disciples" ;) such a shame)</p><p>Okay, this has been a long intro, so I'll stop rambling. Hope you enjoy part 1 of "Levitt Alone"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He knew little of who she was when he was assigned to her case. He knew her name. He knew she was important. He knew that Anders wanted information from her. He knew everything he needed to know for a typical memory capture. Anders was like that; he only told his subjects just enough to keep them working for him. Enough to stop them from asking questions. Enough for them to obey his every word, while feeling somewhat in control. Levitt knew the statistical numbers of brain calculations regarding how much information they would need to </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to partake in an event such as memory capture but they were very boring. Nothing interesting, and especially nothing that </span>
  <em>
    <span>the Octavia Blake</span>
  </em>
  <span> would care to know about. Levitt was determined to make the best first impression he could. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He was a young graduate out of Bardo’s School For Disciples. Stupid name, stupid school, but honestly nothing about Bardo was exciting. Sure, they had the Shepherd to heed their every move, and maybe the tree place on Level 2 was fun. But that was more child’s play. Levitt was a new man now, ready for duty and to make a difference. He had spent the last decade of his life learning all the tricks needed to in order to perfect his future career. The career that would allow him to learn fascinating things, all while at the mercy of Anders and The Shepherd and the Higher Being no one spoke much about. Levitt was unsure of how much he should reveal he knew. Too little and Anders might wonder if the memory wipe truly worked the way they programmed. Too much, Anders would know Levitt had failed to attend his memory wipe session, instead pretending after wiping the memories of both surgeons attempting to fit him with the mask. What Anders would never understand is that Levitt couldn’t forget. He couldn’t forget the one person in the world who meant something to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anders was watching in on his first interaction, despite not knowing as much as Levitt did about memory capture. In his special glasses and white outfit, Levitt felt proud of himself. He had worked very hard to get to where he was right now. He wasn’t about to mess up the procedure. He had to study hard to get assigned to a case as large as this. Clearing his throat, he adjusted his glasses. “Hello Octavia, I’m going to start by asking you a few baseline questions.” He paused, noticing her clear green eyes dart around as she tried to recollect where she was. He saw Anders shift in the corner of the white room; a room of purity and grace, as recited by the School. It was one of the main slogans School members were meant to know. In case their patient freaked out, of course. That was the reasoning for everything. Although it surprised Levitt that so much precaution was taken, because all measures, even the not too pleasant ones would be taken to get the information Anders and the higher levels demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levitt snapped out of his thoughts, and turned his full attention on the girl-make that woman-lying before him. “Who are you?” he asked, trying to come off lightly. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>As expected, the patient refused to answer. Her eyes darted between him and the wall near where Anders stood. Levitt could practically feel her fear radiating off her in waves. Yet it didn’t seem like fear, but perhaps anger. Was this woman capable of feeling more complex emotions only minutes after regaining consciousness? Fascinating. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Mr. Levitt asked you a question,” Anders said, growing tired of waiting for a reply. “Who are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Levitt worried for Octavia. He barely knew this woman, but he knew Anders. Which is why Levitt felt uncomfortable having him in the same room as him for his first memory capture. Typical graduates had a higher level with them. But then again, Levitt knew his orders for this person were critical. Get information about Clarke. Whomever that was.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Octavia was underestimated though. She opened her mouth, unfazed by Anders’ hostility. “None of your damn business,” she growled, while fighting the bindings holding her down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Anders standing right there, Levitt felt pressured to follow protocol. It was what all School students were drilled to perform. Being at the top of his regiment left him extremely knowledgeable. As he opened his mouth to speak, Levitt hoped he sounded professional and just what Anders wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Octavia please don’t struggle. Memory capture uses a laser-guided neural interface. If you’re not careful, it could lobotomize you,” he recited, hoping that the words would satisfy Anders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, this procedure was already taking longer than Anders would’ve preferred. “She doesn’t even understand what that means,” Anders huffed. “Get on with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Levitt may be a new graduate, but he wasn’t stupid. He had just as much knowledge as Anders, and was not taught to sit idly by and allow someone else to condemn him. “Sir with all due respect, we do things a certain way.” Levitt’s eyes quickly flicked over to Octavia; he could’ve sworn she smirked for a half-second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well this is routine then, is that it?” Anders glared at Levitt, who refused to squirm under the higher disciples gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just another standard disciple psych evaluation,” Levitt replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anders sighed and turned to Octavia and explained things Levitt already knew. He knew, because he had snuck the tablet with reading on Octavia before he entered the room. Levitt was taught to always be prepared. He knew of the two “seemingly dangerous” prisoners on Penance and that they knew about the stones. He knew that Octavia was smarter than Anders was aware; he saw the same fire in her eyes that he had seen in someone else’s. Someone who meant a great deal to him. Someone he wanted to get back to. Someone he was fighting every day to get back to. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Yet here he was, still here, following disciple orders. He went to school for ten grueling years and now he is finally able to make choices of his own. Though not really, with Anders on his every move apparently. He could almost feel the man’s eyes boring holes into him; wait did he just speak. Levitt turned his attention away from outlining Octavia’s face to meeting Anders’ gaze. “Ask,” the man demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Levitt panicked for a second, but managed to keep his cool. He crossed the room, fixing his glasses better onto his face. He opened up Octavia’s mind channel and started the procedure he had prepped to perform for many years. “What are you doing?” Octavia asked. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>A keener</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Levitt thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just like me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He didn’t answer, for he was afraid he’d give away to Anders that he knew things. Disciples didn’t settle for Q and A sessions during memory captures. They went in, got what they needed, and then disposed of the person. Although Levitt wasn’t inhuman like some of his fellow disciples. He could at least reassure the woman, right? “There’s nothing to be afraid of, as long as you cooperate.” It hurt him to add the last part. He grew up learning that he was going to be fine, </span>
  <em>
    <span>as long as he cooperated</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The words left a bitter taste in his mouth. His heart felt heavy and he felt sorry for Octavia as she grunted, trying to mentally prepare herself for whatever he had in store. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Let’s try this path. You’re in an endless dessert with a vast purple sky. A hand reaches out for your own. Whose is it?” A textbook inquiry; Levitt knew these like the symbols on his face. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>The questions are meant to direct the patient to brain wavelengths that produce images relating to the person most important in their lives.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The lines from School echo through his own thoughts, as he tries to focus on Octavia’s. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>On screen, he can hear her shout. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bellamy</span>
  </em>
  <span>! “Good.” Levitt zoomed on the picture from Octavia’s memory. He almost forgot Anders was there, but quickly remembered and tried to add some educational, teaching phrases. “The neural link is engaged.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Go float yourself.” The words left the woman’s mouth harshly and Levitt was taken aback. Disciples ghost, they don’t float. She must’ve gotten that phrase from whatever planet she was taken from. It doesn’t sound kind, but Levitt was used to physical abuse not verbal, so he almost let out a laugh. Though he recovered quickly and pulled up the hologram Anders asked for. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>A large panel of this Bellamy person enter the screen. “Octavia, who is Bellamy?” Levitt asked, turning to face her. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m not telling you anything,” she replied defiantly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s a fighter, too</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Levitt thought. He can’t help but see so much of himself in her. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Thought it’s Anders’ next order that scared him. “Dial up the frequency.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Levitt is quick to defend this girl he was assigned to only days ago. “Sir, that could damage-”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Do it.” Anders’ voice  was cold and unwavering. Levitt hesitated only for a second, before he crossed over to Octavia’s chair and slowly raised the frequency. It pained him to watch Octavia’s mumbled phrases wash across the screen. The wavelengths bounced around the room, echoing and hurling themselves at every boundary only to fly right back off. It’s all Levitt could do to not cover his ears and hide, just like he used to do when he was a boy. His breathing was heavy, he couldn’t see and he couldn’t imagine what Octavis was feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>She cried out, right before falling into a numbing unconsciousness. She yelled and Levitt froze and he knew that what he was doing was wrong. He knew it. Though the last decade may have taught him to never give in, he knew that when he worked with Octavia again, he would not use force. Force never got him anywhere. Force was the reason he was alone, on this planet, with memories he sometimes didn’t want. Memories of them taking the one person he loved away. He knew he couldn’t bring himself to inflict the same pain onto this woman. He doesn’t want her to feel alone, like he is feeling right now. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>So he vows to try things differently next time. He will be better. He will not hurt her. Anything, for this second chance and being the person he was told to be. To be the good person; the one he wishes that his someone could see. He will be better for them. For them. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So here's part 2.</p><p>Sorry it took so long! I had a lot of family things going on and didn't get this chapter finished when I intended. </p><p>Hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Levitt felt like scowling at the smirking face on screen. “Tell me about this John Murphy.” He noticed that the tone in his voice flared up at the end. Was he jealous of whomever this John Murphy person was? No, of course not, that’s stupid and totally unnecessary. Yet he prays that it’s not some lover. He can’t help but find himself a tiny bit attracted to her already. Romance isn’t exactly preferred on Bardo. Frankly it doesn’t really exist. But he has to follow protocol and he can’t let feelings get in the way, as he continues to prod. “Is he family, friend, lover?” The last word makes him turn to face her. She’s human after all. If she cares for this man, surely her expression would change just slightly? Then he’d know if he has a chance or not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia’s eyebrow raised only slightly. That was clearly a sign of disgust at the name right? Levitt was thankful that that most likely meant John Murphy was not a lover, and if he was, it was not recent. Though he had been trying to get into Octavia’s head for eleven days, and still no luck. This woman was determined to not let him get to her. He had been working independently (without having Anders hover about his every move) for a solid three days now, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> wasn’t getting anywhere. Though he was starting to become fond of Octavia (she was holding out pretty well all considering), his patience was starting to wear thin. Frustrated, he removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. “We’ve been at this for eleven days, please just let me in,” he begged. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>When Octavia didn’t say anything, Levitt decided to try a different tactic; the truth of reality that he was afraid would soon hit. “If I don’t give Anders something soon, they’ll replace me with someone that will burn their way right through your head.” Anders had actually almost used that exact wording yesterday, when he was tired with the fact that Levitt hadn’t gotten anything useful out of Octavia yet. At the time, Levitt had nodded and kept his mouth shut, but in his head he was vowing to never do that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re safe as long as I’m here</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he wanted to tell her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I won’t let them hurt you. Not like they did to </span>
  </em>
  <span>her. Levitt had to snap back to reality, once he realized he was remembering too much. He would do anything to get Octavia to trust him. Anything. “I’m trying not to do that, okay? I hope by now you can trust me.” There’s so many things he wants to say in just a few words. Thought Levitt couldn’t help but notice the way Octavia changed as he said his last sentence. What was it about hope or trust that made her uneasy? </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He got his answer a second later. On screen Octavia’s voice rang out. “Hope, get back here,” Octavia said, playfulness rising in her tone. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Levitt quickly put his glasses back on and turned to stare at the faces looking back at him. The young girl, who was clearly named Hope, was giggling. “Come and get me!” Pause. A sweet face peaked into view on screen. “I did it!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“That’s Penance,” Levitt blurted out, surprised at what Octavia was allowing him to see. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The girl disappeared from view, but her voice was still clear. “I love you,” the young girl proclaimed. Then the screen went black. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Desperate, Levitt reached a hand out towards Octavia. “Octavia, stop. Just relax,” he all but begged her. She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> fighting him. Levitt wanted so much to know what went on in that head of hers. He wanted to hear that little giggle again. It reminded him of before, the before that he grew up. Despite being older, there was always the same childish squeal in her voice. In the voice of the one he loved. Maybe that’s why he was so obsessed with Octavia. She was, she was-there were no words to describe what he felt right now. Instead, he focused his mind back to rewinding the memory. “There was a child with you,” he deadpanned. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Octavia struggled in her chair, eyes darting back and forth. “Who is she?” Levitt asked. A part of him would always follow protocol, no matter how much he wanted to get Octavia to know she could trust him. Though as forementioned, he had vowed to never use force and over the past eleven days, he realized he wanted to help Octavia. “Octavia, if she’s still on Penance-”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Skyring, you idiot,” Octavia grunted. Levitt turned and did his best not to jump for joy. If Octavia was well enough to call him names (he had heard plenty over the past few days) then she clearly wasn’t angry. Plus, as Levitt thought about it, Skyring sounded much better than the name ‘Penance’. “We call it Skyring.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Levitt looked down, then smiled. “I like that.” He then remembered what he was trying to tell her. “You do know that in the time you’ve been here, years have passed for her.” Years. What a funny word. On Bardo, it felt like seconds. On Penance-no, Skyring-it was years. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Years was how long it had been since he last saw Her. Her being the only one he could ever consider family. The only one he ever wanted to get back to. She was the reason he couldn’t let the disciples wipe his memory. All of this, all this ‘being perfect’ nonsense, for Her. Levitt would do anything for one more hug with her. One more everything. He was only sixteen when she was ripped away from him; ripped away and he doesn’t know if she’s still alive. All she did was to protect him. To make sure that no one took him away from her. To be the big sister she was told to be, when their mother died too young. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m trying to be that guy, sis,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Levitt thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m really trying.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You have to let me go, please.” Octavia’s plea voice broke through his thoughts once more. “I need to get back to her. I’m begging you.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Their eyes met. In a flash, everything Levitt stood for as a disciple seemed to crumble around him. It shattered like glass, in the one split second of their eyes connecting. Levitt was once again back to where he had been all those years ago; all those years that were ripped away from him because he couldn’t be with Her. The screaming, the begging, the crying he did. He was sixteen. He wasn’t a little kid. But still, the words and emotions escaped him. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lev!” Her voice broke through his thoughts. “Noooo, let me go! Lev!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>He’s standing there, still shell-shocked. It isn’t until she’s gone, long gone, her face only a memory, that he fights back. “I want to see my sister!” he shouts, slamming his body up against the bars of his cell. “Let me see her!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>The disciple in charge of keeping him calm was failing at their job, miserably. “Pipe down. You’re too old to be making a racket.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I want my sister!” Levitt had cried, sinking to the floor of the small cell. It was barely larger than the bed he used to sleep on. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>For days, weeks, months, years, Levitt had wondered how he could get back to her. He wondered where she was, where his sister that he loved so much, was. He wanted to save her. He wanted her back. He wanted her to hold him close and tell him “it’s okay” again. Like she used to do. He would even go back to when she used to let him hide behind her leg when the daily rounds were made. She was his protector. And then all of a sudden, she was gone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Then Anders had come into the picture. Levitt was now nearly twenty-five, almost a decade had passed since his lifeline was ripped away from him. Anders had only seen Levitt as the shell of a man who needed structure and order, so why not force him to become a disciple? Perfect. Allow him to not only understand the physical and emotional pain, but the mental pain of loss too. The loss of feelings and almost all emotion. Because that’s the correct way to deal with your fears. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I have my orders.” Levitt took an almost unnoticeable deep breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m begging you</span>
  </em>
  <span> still echoed in his thoughts. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I have my orders</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he cringed at his own words. “I’m sorry.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry, I won’t let them hurt you. I’m sorry but I’m still the disciple they trained me to be. I’m sorry I’m still the boy longing after his sister. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I can’t help you, I’m so, so sorry.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>He turned away from her, unable to bear the weight of her glance. He didn’t want to look into those eyes that he recognized so much of himself in. Anders would get what he wanted after all. Damn you! He wanted to shout. Damn you, damn all of you!</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Octavia’s voice reached him through his moment of despair. “I’ll cooperate.” He looked back at her. “Leave her out of your report and let me go back to her, I’ll show you everything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levitt was barely this shell of a man. He could barely consider himself a man after everything that had happened. But he saw the desperation in her eyes just then. The same desperation that had reflected in his gaze when he tried to get back to his sister. Back then, he was willing to do anything for her. Now, he barely recognized the brainwashed disciple he had become, with only bits and pieces of his past left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little child on screen ran back and forth, her smile lighting up the room. He imagined what he would’ve felt, had the disciples given him another chance. Had they not ripped Her away from him. Had they not taken her from him, despite him being older enough to care for himself. She was still his protector. She was still his everything, even after all those years. He may be alone now, but that didn’t mean Octaia had to be. Octavia still had a chance. Octavia could go back and live the life he would never get back. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He closed the little girl’s clips and set them free back into Octavia’s memory. “Deal.” He let them go. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He turned back to her. “Thank you,” she said. She still looked fierce, but less so. Maybe this would mean she would trust him finally. Maybe it would mean she finally realized he didn’t want her to be alone like he was. Maybe, just maybe. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Levitt looked at her, letting their gazes meet once more. “Let’s start again,” he said, taking a deep breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Breathe</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Octavia shifted her gaze first. “Okay, but you’re not gonna like what you see.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It would be too much to reply. Levitt opened up her memory screen again and turned up the dial...ready for whatever was going to come next.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave a comment if you can! </p><p>If you're confused, after careful thought processing, Octavia is about 33 when she's on Bardo. If you've done the math after this chapter (don't worry if you haven't) I've pictured Levitt to be about 35ish (he was 16 when his sister got taken away, spent almost a decade without her before Anders recruited him to become a disciple; school lasts 10 years). Just in case you were confused, he IS NOT 25. </p><p>I hope to have Part 3 out later tonight (very bold of me to assume I'll be able to finish off this fanfic in a very short amount of time. But we'll see!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I did it. I finished this fanfic before going to sleep. I'm sorry Part 3 is so long, but a lot happened and I needed to get everything out. Plus, it wouldn't make sense to cut it, as in the episode (7x05) it was one long scene. </p><p>One reason I wanted to finish this so badly, was because I didn't want 7x06 to change the way I see Levtavia as a ship. This fanfic was based solely off of 7x05 and I wanted to keep it that way. I haven't seen the new episode (as I write this) so just know that I know of nothing that happens in 7x06. </p><p>Note: there are some “random” capitalizations. As I would think Levitt isn’t truly aware of what these things are, I assumed he would think they were “names” of things (such as his School is capitalized) so he would associate them with titles and therefore capitalizations.</p><p>Other than that, happy reading! (this chapter is my favourite out of all of them)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Blodreina gave that honour to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Oh no, Bellamy! </span>
  </em>
  <span>“You’re dead to me!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You caused the world to be destroyed!” </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m already tired of Pike. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Redemption!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the first second of Octavia letting Levitt into her head, he knew things were about to get interesting. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yikes. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“They won’t stop ‘till they’re out cold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Copy that. Go for the knockout.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>This Miller guy seems interesting</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Groaning. Screaming. A hug at the end of the chaos. “It’s okay.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>John Murphy finally got his happy ending. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Levitt’s eyes were wide. His pulse quickened because he couldn’t wait to find out what would happen next. On screen, he watched on pins and needles, awaiting the fate of his least favourite person; a man named Charles Pike. Pike was becoming his least favourite of them all. Pike kind of reminded him of Anders, though Levitt’s “boss” was much more aggressive when it came to punishments. One would heal from physical wounds, but the mental damage that man had done for Levitt was nothing short of cruelty. Though, Pike had shot Octavia’s past love through the head, so maybe he was pretty awful. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Mere seconds later, Levitt watched as Octavia stabbed Pike through the stomach. “Yes!” He said, not trying to help his joy. It was like when he was a child still, and he and his sister would watch the Real Screen. There, you would hope your favourite characters made it out alive, while the bad guys were put to shame. Just what Levitt was feeling now, as he watched Octavia’s memories like a Real Screen showing.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>A light blinked on Octavia’s transmitter, which caused Levitt to turn around to face her. Embarrassed for his previous reaction, Levitt almost blushed though a smile had broken out across his face. “Sorry. It’s just…” He paused, trying to find the right words. “You’re amazing.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m a killer, nothing more.” Octavia refused to meet his gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“That’s not true,” Levitt was quick to defend her. Anders was a killer. The leader of the disciples, he got what he wanted by force. Well, he made others get information to him by force. Octavia just defended herself and sought revenge after Charles Pike murdered her love. He would gladly do the same for Octavia, at this point, and he would always keep fighting to get back to his sister. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Octavia’s gaze shifted. “What the hell do you know?” She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Determined to prove her wrong, Levitt saw this as an opportunity. A chance to tell her how he really felt. How he admired her bravery, how he saw so much of him in her, especially the part where she was separated from her brother at the same age he was when his sister was taken away. He wanted a chance to open up, to come clean about what watching her memories had done to him over the past few days. A chance to-</span>
  <em>
    <span>no, I can’t do that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Levitt thought and stopped. He backtracked and as he spoke, he tried a different approach. “I’ve just spent three days in your head. Maybe you lost your way somewhere, but you’ve sacrificed so much for the people you love. Even as a child forced to hide under the floor. You were terrified, but you never made a sound because you knew that if they found you, they’d punish Bellamy and kill your mother.” All the words poured out at once. Levitt hoped he could understand the awe and appreciation he had for her. He never would’ve been able to keep quiet. Hell, when his sister was taken, he screamed and cried and couldn’t keep anything inside. He would never understand the sacrifices his sister had made for him growing up, though he appreciated her for them, but with a glimpse into Octavia’s mind, he was able to see just how much his sister had done for him, as Bellamy and Octavia had done for each other since coming to the Ground. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Her eyes flickered and stared deep into his. Levitt’s heart beat faster in his chest. “You’re not a killer, Octavia. You’re a warrior to be sure, but your heart is pure.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He wanted her to believe his words so badly. They were his own to her, the one thing no one could ever steal from him. His words were his to say; luckily the School hadn’t figured out verbal control yet. His words were his alone, meant for her. He loved her, he loved her warrior ways and how strong she was. He wanted to say so much more, but his mouth couldn’t formulate what he wanted to tell her. He could see into her thoughts, but he thanked the Shepard or whoever was watching from above that she couldn’t see into his. He couldn’t imagine what they’d say. He wanted to protect her from everything Anders had in store. Levitt wanted to save Octavia. His one big thing. Maybe he couldn’t save his sister, because she was somewhere he didn’t know. But he could save this woman lying in front of him, battered and broken. He wanted to repair her. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Nonetheless, maybe it wasn’t necessary to repair her. “Wait ‘till you meet Blodreina,” she said, making Levitt’s heart skip a beat. Whoever that was, Levitt was dying to know. Another persona of Octavia perhaps, alike to Skygirl? </span>
  <em>
    <span>I hope she realizes how cool she is</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“First, let’s get back to Clarke and her journey that day.” Clarke was whom Anders wanted information on. And as much as Levitt wanted to know more about Blodreina, he knew his investigation would be over if he didn’t fulfill Anders’ orders. “Did she survive the City of Light?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Levitt had to give Octavia credit; nothing got by this woman. “Why are you so interested in Clarke?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He opened his mouth to speak. Suddenly the door chimed and the two halves slid apart. Annoyed, Levitt didn’t care who was about to summon him. “Our time’s not up yet,” he began. “Anders can wait, and if not, he can go float himself.” Levitt smiled, hoping that Octavia would like his use of Grounder terms. He did so want to know more about her. He wouldn’t allow Anders to get in the way of that, no matter what. The past few nights, when Octavia had been resting, Levitt had got back and rewatched all of Octavia’s memories. As she recovered, unbeknownst to her, he rewound the films and pondered over what these people were like in real life. He wanted to know Clarke too, not for the reasons Anders did (which Levitt didn’t even know) but because she seemed like an expected leader, while Octavia rose from the shadows. Now that he knew this John Murphy wasn’t Octavia’s lover, Levitt also wanted to know more about the guy who went from being hanged wrongfully for a crime he didn’t commit, to hanging Octavia’s brother, finding love in the middle of the Dead Zone, being betrayed, then finding himself locked in a Lighthouse Bunker for 86 days, the girl he liked coming back, them escaping together and much, much more. It amazed him how these Earthly Humans could go through so much and still be alive to meet another day. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>A sharp jab came to his shoulder and then there was a knife to his throat. “Get her out of that chair, now!” The voice, female Levitt guessed, demanded. Levitt did as the captor asked, and quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Diyoza?” Octavia grunted. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>No answer. Instead the knife jabbed closer to his throat and Levitt’s heart beat faster. Not in anticipation; this time he was genuinely terrified. “What are you doing to her?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It was Octavia who came to his rescue. “Diyoza, no. We need him.” Octavia said. Levitt didn’t dare look over at Octavia for he feared it would be a false move. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We need him</span>
  </em>
  <span> was all that his brain registered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She needs me!</span>
  </em>
  <span> “He’s gonna help us save Hope.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Levitt allowed himself to glance at Octavia. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, I will help you. I will help you do anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>In a brief moment, the knife disappeared and Levitt felt as though it was okay to breathe again. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“We need him.” Again, Octavia said those three words that he never knew he needed to hear so badly. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The false-acting disciple lifted her helmet off, and Levitt felt like a bystander as the two exchanged gazes. It felt like a thousand years of time was passing through the few sentences they exchanged. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Aunty O, it’s me,” the girl said, crouching down. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hope. Hope.” Emotions caught fast between the pair, as they reached for each other. Levitt finally understood. This was the little girl Octavia had been trying to get back to. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Still uneasy around her after that knife had been threatening his throat, Levitt spoke. “You shouldn't be here.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Where is my mother?” The girl rounded on him again. Levitt felt uneasy and he looked between Octavia, the girl he trusted, and this newcomer. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Octavia stared right back. “Take us to her.” She tried to stand and it hurt Levitt to watch her struggle. That’s the thing with memory capture; it makes you weak after. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The girl immediately turned to help Octavia. “Hey, no, no, no. Not you.” She was quick to say. “You can hardly stand. I’m going to send you home, and then I’m gonna go get Mom.”  </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Levitt watched the girl take protection over Octavia. “The stone room’s on the way to the cell block. If anyone asks, we’re escorting the prisoner back to her cell. You say one word other than that, and I will cut your throat. Do you understand?” There was authority without fear in her voice that reminded Levitt of Octavia. Swallowing hard, he nodded. He watched Octavia look at Hope like she was her daughter and he only wished he could’ve seen more of her memories. He wanted to know how this person came into his life; right now, Octavia was a warrior with a pure heart. Where did a child fit into all this?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The girl, Hope, pushed him into the stone room. “You triggered a biohazard alert to keep people away. Clever,” Levitt said, daring to offer praise to this invader. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Wasn’t my idea.” It was uncertain if she was being polite or just didn’t care for small talk. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Safe to assume the retrieval team sent for whoever helped you isn’t coming back?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Then you know you have thirty minutes until we send another.” There’s that stupid word ‘we’ again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We need him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Levitt placed a special eye piece in front of his gaze, which allowed him to activate the stone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, Dev knew everything.” Hope seemed standoffish. Levitt was tempted to question how he died, but then saw Octavia struggling to stand against the wall. He ignored whatever Hope was doing, turning his immediate concern to the girl he cared for. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No, you’re shivering.” He pressed a panel on the opposite wall and took out a jacket that he recognized from many days ago. Octavia had been wearing it when he first saw her. “I believe this is yours.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Their gazes met again. It was like fire and ice all at once. Levitt felt a spark, like he had been feeling this whole time, but he hoped Octavia felt it too. It was pure, it was heavenly and it made him feel like nothing bad had ever happened in his life. It made him feel like his whole world could crumble and he’d still be here, staring at the girl he cared for. Was it love? Levitt hadn’t felt love in over a decade. Maybe it was love. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>They both turned their attention over to Hope, who was struggling to activate the stone. Levitt sighed and walked over to help the girl. “Sanctum, I presume,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He couldn’t help but throw some shade towards this other male figure that Hope was trying to talk about in front of Octavia. “Unlike Dev, I actually do know everything.” He looked back at Octavia. “I hope you weren’t in trouble when you left. Thanks to time dilation, despite the years you spent on Skyring and the length of time of your stay here, you’ll be returning at almost the same time.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He turned back to Hope. “Soon as I touch this, the bridge will open and people will know. Give her your helmet.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now look who’s giving orders</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Levitt thought. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Hope did not like that idea, Levitt could see it in her eyes before she shook her head and said, “What? Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“So she doesn’t lose her memory.” It seemed so obvious, yet Levitt forgot these two weren’t actually Bardoans. From the look Hope was giving him, Levitt decided to engage in a teaching moment, despite the time crunch they were in. “It’s a side effect of jumping to a slower time-dilated planet. She’ll forget everything from the moment she left to the moment she returns. She’ll forget you.” In the pit of Levitt’s stomach, he felt his emotions sink. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She’ll forget me too,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I will never forget her, but she will forget me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Again, Hope did not seem pleased, though this time it was more of a concern than anger. “No. I need the helmet to Ghost. Without it, I can’t get Mom.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Even with the helmet, you could still get caught and I won’t be able to help you.” Octavia said. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Levitt was determined to be the hero of today. “Wait. I have an idea,” he remembered. “This was here before we were here. The Native Bardoans used it to pull people back who got stuck in the bridge. Let’s hope it still works.” No larger than the light that hung from the ceiling in his old cell, the rod held more power than Levitt had ever imagined to attempt to use. He activated the rod with his thumb print and then used it to copy Hope’s unique mind code. Then he turned back to Octavia and began to explain how the code would work.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You can enter the code into the stone there. It’ll pull her across the bridge remotely,” he explained. “You won’t remember each other, but at least you’ll be alive.Turn around. We need to tattoo her code onto your back.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“If you’re right, she won’t remember what it means,” Hope said pointedly. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>This girl was becoming all sorts of problems for Levitt. Though he would be patient and do what she asked, it was for Octavia only. “One problem at a time, okay? We have to do this now.” Octavia grunted as she struggled to turn around. “Easy, easy,” cautioned Levitt. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Hope helped Octavia lift her shirt up past her shoulder blades, as Levitt began to copy Hope’s code onto her back. It was gruelling work and Levitt hadn’t even expected to need to do it, when he saw the procedure done in a School video once. He gritted his teeth and tried to keep his hand steady. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Hope seemed to be the star of the class for asking questions and shot another one his direction. “What if she doesn't see it?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Trying to concentrate harder, Levitt barely glanced Hope’s way as he answered her question. “It’s the only place big enough. Believe it or not, it used to fit on a Bardoan’s arm. The success rate’s a little dodgy, though.” Why not through some statistics in there for Miss Curious? “Eight out of ten times, it’s safe. The other two times, uh-oh, not so much. That’s why we stopped using it. There. Done.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He turned away to put the rod back where it belonged. When he stepped back towards Octavia, she looked at him, right at him and said, “Thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Of course,” Levitt replied. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anything for you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He smiled, hoping to maybe see the same smile reflected back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Apparently Octavia wasn’t up for that. Out of nowhere a fist flies through the air and lands squarely on Levitt’s jaw. He flops to the ground and stares up at her, very confused but not angry in the least. “For your own good.It can’t look like you helped us,” Octavia explained. Levitt could see a twinkle in her eyes though. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn she punches good</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Levitt thought. He breathed heavily, understanding that technically she was helping him. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>WHAM. Again, out of nowhere another punch hits him and Levitt falls to the floor, panting. He lies on the ground, silently praying she doesn’t sock him with another one. Though that’s not in Octavia’s plans. Instead she looks down at him as he looks up and though he’s the only one really smiling, he knows she felt energized when she punched him. “May we meet again,” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>His voice more high-pitched than he would like, Levitt replied, “May we meet again.” He was so thankful he had his memories still. He would remember this day, this moment, over and over again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s such a badass. I’m in awe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He would go on to open the bridge as per Hope’s orders. He would watch Hope and Octavia exchange words that he would pretend he didn’t hear. He’d feel torn as he activated the stone, wanting Octavia to stay, but knowing that it was important she returned back to Sanctum. Perhaps there was someone there who would care for her the way he wanted to. Levitt wanted the world for Octavia, the world and more; not just Bardo. He was prepared to give her the whole goddamn world. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He would watch her disappear, in a flurry of green light that reminds him of the colour of her eyes. Whenever he would view the Anomaly, he’d think of Octavia Blake’s eyes. That pure, emerald green that captivated him on day 1. The green that would take him places, maybe one day. He knew he’d see her again. He hoped he’d see her again. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He would help Hope. She had started to grow on him, just a bit. He’d help her because she meant the world to Octavia and he had promised himself he would do anything for her. Anything. Anything at all. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>And as he stood, alone once more in the stone room, he realized that no matter what, he would never be Levitt, alone, again. He would always have Octavia’s memories and his own memories to look back on. To remember times that life wasn’t so bad. To remember the time a girl from this planet called Earth managed to make him feel love again after so long. He would always remember her. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Though he worked for someone who captured memories, he made another vow to himself, a promise. A promise that he would hold close to his heart until he saw her again, and then some. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I promise I will never forget you, Octavia Blake. I will never, ever forget you, Octavia.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>It was almost like she heard him because somewhere far off, Levitt felt that he heard her voice saying back, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Levitt. You are not alone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>You are not alone.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So that's it. Guess I better come out and say it: The End.</p><p>I hope you liked this fanfic. I really fell for Levtavia (as I did Echope but that's for another story) and I hope that their story develops more. I really do. Anyways, I'll leave a couple final words with you before signing off. </p><p>*Also yeah, I had to add John Murphy (and Emori) into Levitt’s thoughts. I wouldn’t be me (a John Murphy and Memori STAN) without adding them in ;)*</p><p>That's a wrap from me for this fanfic! I hope it wasn't too long. Please let me know in the comments your thoughts &amp; opinions and if you wanna see more from me (of Levtavia, Echope or other ships; Memori will obviously continued to be a star on my page). Hope you liked it! </p><p>-Oakley :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thoughts?</p><p>All the actual dialogue in this story is taken directly from the episode, in case you were wondering. All the dialogue in this story (minus possible flashbacks and all writing in italics) will be taken directly from the episode. </p><p>Please leave a comment if you can! Thanks for reading!</p><p>Find me on tumblr @<a href="https://thedefinitionofendgame.tumblr.com/">thedefinitionofendgame</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>